No te enamoraste de mi
by Alizter Uxcane
Summary: 10 personas van a ver el espectáculo de baile de Antonio, entre ellas su novio Francis. Antonio harto de ver que Francis sigue actuando como Francis, decide decirle lo que siente como mejor sabe hacerlo: bailando.


**No te enamoraste de mi®**

Día: viernes en la noche

Ubicación: la puerta del sol, Madrid

Objetivo: el Flamingo negro (centro nocturno)

Primero al mando: F. Bonnefoy –nombre clave: rosa-

Segundo al mando: L. Vargas –nombre clave: bastardo-

Pelotón: A. F. Jones, F. Vargas, A. Kirkland –nombre clave: hero-ve-cejas-

Refuerzos: G y L Beilschmidt, H y B VanDeer, E. Hérdeváry –no les gustan los nombres clave-

Misión: Jitomate/tomate danzante

Viernes en la noche… que cosa tas espantosa.

El tráfico está del asco, la gente grita, hay demasiadas personas con mucho tiempo libre para molestar a los demás, cobran mas caro en todos lados por ser fin de semana, los turistas llegan al por mayor inundando de gente las calles vacías entre semana.

Pero mas allá de todo lo anterior, ese viernes en particular no importaba. El primero al mando de la misión estaba amabilísimo –y en plan conquistador- como siempre guiaba a su tropa con maestría por las calles de Madrid lo cual agradecía la tropa ya que ninguno de ellos hablaba ni "j" de español, en cambio su primero al mando… bueno, dominaba lo básico de muchos idiomas, debía ser así después de dominar a muchas damas y caballeros de diferentes países. Además su novio en turno era anterior mejor amigo, el español Antonio Fernández Carriedo.

Francis siempre acudía con Antonio después de un rompimiento amoroso, el español lo consolaba como podía, a veces se llegaron a acostar pero eso nunca había arruinado su amistad, hasta que en algún momento Francis decidió formalizar su relación con él. Pasara lo que pasara siempre volverían a ser amigos… mejores amigos… amigos con derecho… amigos de alguna forma… amigos a fin de cuentas.

¿Qué hacían en Madrid un viernes en la noche? Sencillo, iban a ver el espectáculo de baile de Antonio. Solo lo había visto Francis y los demás deseaban distraerse un poco al verlo bailar. Francis con su persuasión vocal les había descrito los movimientos de Antonio, quedando ansiosos por ver si tenía razón o exageraba como solía hacerlo, aunque conociendo la pasión con la que Antonio hacía las cosas que le gustaban… si, probablemente el francés se quedó corto en halagos.

Objetivo: localizado (50 metros al frente)

Primero al mando: desesperado por entrar –se le nota-

Segundo al mando: ídem –es tsundere, se hace el que no le importa-

Pelotón: ídem –emoción, ve~~~ y el tsundere cejón con su sarcasmo-

Refuerzos: ídem –asombrosidad y factor fujoshi-

Entraron sin problemas, Francis tenía unos pases que Antonio le dio. Buscaron un lugar lo suficientemente cerca del escenario para no perder detalle del baile, eligieron una mesa para 10 personas frente al escenario en forma de "T" aunque no lo cerca que hubieran querido, estaba mas tirada a la izquierda que al centro, pero no dejaba de estar cerca.

Antonio los vio desde atrás del telón, salió verdaderamente emocionado de verlos ahí, se acercó a ellos y se abalanzó sobre Lovino.

- Lovi~~~ ¡viniste! Mírate, ¡has crecido tanto!

- Bastardo ¡suéltame! No actúes como estúpido…

- Jajaja, no has cambiado nada -lo abrazó aun mas fuerte sin importarle los reclamos del italiano-

- (Francis se aclaró la garganta) Antonio _mon cher_ cálmate, me voy a poner celoso de que saludes a Lovino antes que a mí -dijo con voz triste y semblante dramático-

- Lo siento Francis, a ti te veo siempre a Lovi hace mucho que no lo veo -sonrió sin malicia-

A veces era demasiado sincero. Al ver la cara de estupefacción que ponían todos entendió que había dicho algo que no debió -aunque no sabía qué- pero sabía como remediar cualquier malentendido con su novio. Se giró para colocarse frente a Francis, se acercó a él, le abrazó por el cuello y le dio un beso, no profundo pero si tierno. Francis se sorprendió, Lovino también, el primero porque no se esperaba ese movimiento, el segundo porque seguía sin poder entender lo impulsivo e impredecible del español… en verdad nadie entendía bien a bien lo impredecible e impulsivo que podía ser Antonio. Nadie.

- Babababa ¡Bastardo! deja de ser estúpido, y tu idiota pervertido, deja de besarlo.

- Son tan lindos, ¿cierto Bel?

- ¡Oi Francis! Ya suéltalo de una vez, luego el españolete no va a poder bailar.

- Chicos, ore-sama está tan orgulloso de ustedes –sollozo- hay tanto amor en el bad friend, hagamos lo mismo Feli-chan, no te importa ¿verdad Lud?

- ¡YA BASTA! Ustedes 2 suéltense de una vez, tu Elizabeta deja de tomar fotos, hermano deja de acosar a Feliciano, Alfred deja de jugar con tu videojuego y tu –señaló a una camarera- tráenos algo para picar y suficientes cervezas ¡YA!

Igual que en las conferencias mundiales, nadie hizo caso a Ludwig, todos siguieron con lo suyo, solo la camarera respondió "si señor" y se fue corriendo a la barra para pedir lo que Ludwig le había mandado.

- Sr. Carriedo 20 minutos y a escena. -Ese recordatorio hizo a Antonio terminar su beso, sonreírle a Francis y abrazarlo-

- Bueno tíos, los veo en un momento, voy a prepararme. Gracias por haber venido.

Dicho lo anterior, desapareció igual de emocionado que como había aparecido ante ellos. La presencia de sus amigos, y de los amigos de sus amigos, lo tenían más feliz de lo normal, esa noche haría el mejor espectáculo de todos solo para ellos.

En el camerino escogió su ropa para el baile, una camisa negra abotonada solo en la parte de abajo, un chaleco rojo sangre ceñido a su torso, pantalones negros muy ajustados a juego con la camisa, le faltaba buscar sus zapatos, las castañuelas y el pequeño paréo oscuro que solía usar en la cintura. Estaba listo y aun le sobraba tiempo, podía ir con sus amigos a distraerse un poco.

Caminó hacia ellos de nuevo, pero se detuvo tras el telón se quedó estático ante lo que vió, esa escena la había visto una y mil veces pero debido a su situación actual era más que evidente que eso le molestaría: vio a Francis coqueteando con todo el mundo, con Arthur, con Lud, con Alfred, con Feli y Lovi, con Bel, con los chicos de la mesa de al lado, con las camareras, con el barman… con todos menos con Holanda.

No se engañaría, estaba celoso. No le molestaba que Francis lo hiciera antes, solo eran amigos en ese entonces, pero ahora… sabía cómo era Francis, sabía todo de él -beneficios y maldiciones del mejor amigo- pero muy en el fondo tenía la esperanza de que estando a su lado sería diferente… pero hombre Antonio, que Francis dejara de coquetear, que Francis dejara de actuar como Francis… era solo una esperanza.

Su cara alegre cambió en una triste y desconsolada, en un instante se le acabaron las ganas de hacer todo, de sonreír, de brincar, de reír, de bailar… ¡cierto! Tenía que bailar en menos de 20 minutos, ¿cómo iba a hacerlo con ese sentimiento de desolación en su pecho?, ¿cómo iba a bailar si no tenía ni ánimos de mover los músculos de su rostro para hacer una mueca llamada sonrisa? no lo sabía pero tenía que encontrarle una solución ya.

Se le ocurrió una idea, con ella mataría 2 pájaros de un tiro, encontró un modo de decirle a Francis lo que sentía y al mismo tiempo bailaba. Ahora solo tenía que decidir la melodía que usaría para lograr su cometido. Decidió la tonada y se fue a adaptar su vestimenta a la canción, dejó los zapatos estilo tap y las castañuelas, ya no bailaría un flamenco sino un merengue o danzón, no estaba seguro, pero ya se había decidido y nadie lo haría cambiar de opinión. Era hora de salir a escena.

Se abrió el telón y apareció la escenografía, los músicos en vivo y el conductor del espectáculo. Aplausos, chiflidos, algunos gritos, groserías y todo lo que puede producir el inicio de un acto esperado se manifestaron cuando las luces apuntaron al escenario.

- Damas y caballeros, sean bienvenidos al Flamingo negro, para evitarles más espera de la que llevan hasta ahora, con ustedes el primer acto de nuestra noche de baile, contemplen un buen flamenco interpretado por… ¿qué?... ajá… bien, vale, vale… tenemos un cambio de último aviso, disfruten el baile de Antonio Fernández Carriedo.

Luz tenue en todo el lugar, apareció Antonio de espaldas al publico un reflector lo cubría con un halo de luz, 3 parejas tomaron su posición tras el español, todos esperaban que la música comenzara, en medio de ese silencio se escucharon las maracas y los bongoes. Comenzó el baile.

_**Si te divierte verme y te gustan mis besos y me ves como el perfecto compañero de tertulias**_

Giró hacia el público, de lado dando palmadas, moviendo la cadera al compás de la música.

_**Si soy tu amigo con derecho mientras te dure la parranda, **_

_**no te enamoraste de mí sino de ti cuando estás conmigo.**_

Se adelanta en el escenario, continúa el vaivén de sus caderas, una bailarina aparece, bailan juntos, la toma de la cadera, la gira, la atrapa en sus brazos, se acerca demasiado a su cuerpo. Le quita una rosa del cabello.

_**Yo pensando en futuro, tú en la rumba de esta noche, **_

_**si me quieres un poquito dímelo aunque sea en fax. **_

Deja a su pareja, pone la rosa en su pareo, se acerca más al escenario, mueve los pies mientras agita su trasero, movimientos similares a los del flamenco, gira y gira, termina con un remate estirando la pierna dando la espalda al público, dio una palmada y volteó rápidamente.

_**Si te parezco divertido, pero en mi no piensas nunca, no te enamoraste de mi sino de ti cuando estás conmigo.**_

Un giro más, movió el pecho como lo hacía cuando bailaba mambo,

_**No, no, no, no te enamoraste de mí, no, no, así como yo de ti, no, no. No te enamórate de mí no y no.**_

Empezó a mover los labios como si estuviera cantando,

_**Te enamoraste de ti cuando estás conmigo, de las locuras que hacemos, de los besos furtivos, de tu risa y mis chistes, de la fiesta y el vino, de las caricias que mueren justo al haber nacido.**_

Brazos frente a su rostro, difusos, ligeros, las piernas movían unos pies impacientes. De costado, brazos a la derecha y a la izquierda, piernas inquietas, movidas en dirección opuesta a los brazos.

_**No te enamoraste de mí, no y no. Así como yo de ti.**_

Para de pronto, se exalta hacia el público, las manos hacen un movimiento soberbio, se sacuden y se detienen secamente frente a su rostro con las palmas hacia él, lanzando una patada baja y corta a la audiencia.

_**Quién ganará la batalla de este amor desperdiciado, tú creyendo que me quieres,**_

_**yo queriéndote creer, si yo te quiero aunque te calles y tú te callas si te quiero.**_

Perfil izquierdo, observando a Francis, subió los brazos sobre su cabeza, extendió uno sin bajar el otro mientras veía al lado contrario y viceversa, sin perder de vista al francés.

_**No te enamoraste de mí, sino de ti cuando estás conmigo. No, no, no, no te enamoraste de mí, no, no, así como yo de ti, no, no.**_

Dio un giro, 2 pasos marcados, remató con una pierna estirada al frente, una mano alzada más allá de su cabeza y la otra en su paréo, cerca de la rosa.

_**No te enamoraste de mí, no y no…**_

Bajó del escenario, fijó su mirada en Francis, se acercó a él

… _**así como yo de ti.**_

Le dio la rosa de su paréo y lo besó

El pedazo de mundo que estaba congregado en ese amplio espacio se puso de pie, aplaudió a más no poder, dio silbatinas, saltos, gritos, llanto… el baile no había sido la mejor actuación de Antonio pero todos aman las muestras de amor, sobre todo si es de una manera tan original. Un punto para el chico impulsivo e impaciente.

La música continuó, los únicos que bailaban eran las parejas de bailarines que estaban sobre el escenario, Antonio se desentendió de todo a su alrededor y se enfocó únicamente en su francés. Cuando terminó la música, el bailarín principal dejó su labor, gritó un ¡_Olé_! y dio una reverencia al público que le volvió a inundar de aplausos.

El chico estaba muy orgulloso de sí mismo, sabía que de alguna forma había movido algo en el interior de su novio, no sabía si cambiaria la actitud del otro pero prefería no pensar en eso, por ese lapso de tiempo tenía el mundo a sus pies y se sentía tocar el cielo. Miro a su alrededor, y si, se maravilló de lo que vio.

Bel, Eli, Gilbert y Feli estaban abrazados llorando de emoción, les encantaban los finales felices. Alfred gritaba _Spain, the best! Francis, you pervert! Spain! Spain!_. Lovino y Arthur con su actitud de tsunderes aplaudían, tenían el ceño fruncido porque no podían decirle que era el mejor bailarín que habían visto, amaban las artes pero su orgullo era más grande que otra cosa. Ludwig, serio como él solo, aplaudía maquinalmente aunque su sonrisa mostraba que le había gustado el espectáculo. Holanda… seguía fumando. Y frente a él, la persona a la que le dedicó el baile anterior: Francis.

Su cuerpo se movió solo y abrazó al español, le dio besos en la frente, en el cuello, en la mejilla, apretó mas el abrazo y empezó a sollozar al tiempo que balbuceaba contra el oído del español.

- Oh _mon dieu, magnifique, magnifique_, simplemente hermoso _mon amour, _no sabes lo feliz que me siento _Antoine_. - apretó aun más-

Antonio sonrió, abrazó a su vez a Francis y las lágrimas de alegría salían de sus ojos verdes. De verdad no sabía si Francis había entendido el mensaje, lo que si sabía era que su novio decía absolutamente todo lo que sentía, que no le podía mentir, que esas palabras eran sinceras y lo más importante, sabía que lo amaba, que ambos se amaban. Eso era suficiente para él.

El mundo no se detuvo por la felicidad de esos 2, afortunadamente quedó grabado para la posteridad, Eli se había encargado de tomar el video desde que el baile inició. El conductor presentó al siguiente bailarín y el espectáculo de danza continuó como si nada bajo el escenario importara.

Dejaron de abrazarse y se limpiaron las lágrimas, después comenzaron a reírse, a mirarse seriamente, el momento fue interrumpido por la gente de producción del lugar avisándole a Antonio que tenía que regresar a camerinos para sus siguientes 4 bailes. Se alejó despidiéndose pero su mano fue atrapada por Francis, lo observó y sonrió de un modo peculiar, podía decirse que con malicia, Francis dijo "Gil, cúbrenos" Gil le respondió "Claro"

Ambos se fueron al camerino de Antonio, a Bel y Eli les brillaron los ojos, ya iban tras ellos pero Gilbert hizo que Holanda las detuviera, sus intenciones de espionaje se frustraron; Lovino y Arthur estaban sorprendidos y enojados, fueron tras ellos para golpearlos pero Gil hizo que Ludwig los detuviera, sus instintos asesinos fueron frustrados.

Resignados permanecieron en espera de que el francés volviera y que Antonio pudiera bailar (lo cual dudaban ahora) suspiraron, cada uno estaba sumido en sus pensamientos más profundos. Volvieron a observar el espectáculo, sabían lo que iba a pasar en ese camerino y tenían la esperanza que los que estaban allá fueran consientes de que no estaban solos y contuvieran un poco los sonidos que seguramente saldrían de esas 4 paredes. Solo pensar en escuchar lo mismo que en las conferencias mundiales los hizo sonrojarse… si eso pasaba, saldrían cabizbajos del recinto disculpándose por los disturbios causados por la parejita.

En el camerino, Francis había acorralado a Antonio, lo intentaba besar pero Antonio le rehuía.

- N-n-n-n-n-n-no Francis, tengo que bailar después… Además no me has dicho si entendiste lo que quise decir.

- _Oui, oui_, entendí, ahora entiende lo que quiero hacerte…

- No, dime qué fue lo que entendiste –el otro lo atrapó con sus labios, un gran beso francés no lo dejaba hablar-

- Pues, _mon amour_, ah –intentaba respiración normalmente- ah, ah, entendí que ~_**no te enamoraste de mi así como yo de ti**_~ jajaja -lo volvió a besar-

- Nnn, No eso no es lo que quise decir… -fue atrapado de nuevo-

- Lo sé Antonio, te diré lo que me dijiste bailando. Siento comportarme como lo hago, pero no puedo evitar actuar como Francis. _Je t'aime_ Antonio, _je t'aime._

Ambos seguían sin saber si el otro había entendido lo que quería decir sus acciones. Comenzaron a hacer otras "acciones" que no necesitaban entender, a sabiendas de lo que significaban. Sabían que se amaban, pero no sabían cuanto ni en qué forma, amor es amor sin importar como le quieran llamar. Ya fueran amigos o novios, amigos con derecho o novios fingiendo ser amigos… habría "algo" entre ellos.

Antonio apareció para su segundo baile, cosa que alegró a los presentes, Francis apareció poco después y se sentó junto a Gil.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Hablaron lo suficiente? -preguntó Gilbert-

- Hablamos, si -dijo Francis con su sonrisa socarrona- pero no lo suficiente

- ¿Y que se dijeron?

–En resumen, -sonrió con sinceridad- que está celoso –bebió un poco de vino- y que… que me quiere mucho más de lo que yo a él, o al menos eso cree…

Objetivo: el español expresivo

Primero al mando: confundido sobre su relación con el español

Segundo al mando: confundido por no entender al español

Pelotón: sonrisas en 2/3 del pelotón y ganas de golpear al español

Refuerzos: suficiente material fujoshi, seriedad, asombrosidad al máximo y nulo interés

Misión: cumplida… a pesar de todo.

* * *

><p>Songfic o intento de ello, la canción es de Arjona. Cuando la escuche pensé en un FrEsp sin yaoi. Se supone que es la versión merengue y no la balada, ya que queda mejor con la actitud de España.<p>

Cualquier comentario, queja, sugerencia, pedido, critica constructiva y/o destructiva y etc son bien recibidos.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
